ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Wrath of the Griffon
Halver : Noooooooooo... ~laughs~ Such a cute brother he was in the past hahaha... 15:37, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Testimonials *Successfully soloed by 75SAM/DNC comfortably. Fought by the river east of the fort without any aggro issues, but did aggro after the fight. Was able to shed hate by initiating the final CS of the quest. Third Eye does not absorb Tornado Edge (and it will wear off on that move as well) but tornado edge only hit for 40-80 damage. --Chewbar 00:53, 12 June 2008 (UTC) *Easy prey by 75SAM/WAR, with evasion setup. Watch CS, killed a Gnole that was behind (one was enough for me), watched second CS. Keep using Seigan and Third Eye, no SP is required. Took about 5 minutes. *Easily Duo'd with 75SAM/DNC & 75DRG/WHM *Duoable in 3 mins with 75SAM/DNC and 74RNG/WHM without 2hr'ing *Easily trio'd by 75SAM/37WAR, 75WHM/37BLM, and 66DRG/33WHM. *Soloed on a 74PLD/37DNC, wasn't a problem even with Decrepit Gnole aggro. Started by watching the CS, then casting the usual Pro 4, Shell 3, ate a Tav Taco, and rested about a minute to full. No TP was built up prior to the fight. Popped Cobraclaw and tried to move him down to the riverbank to avoid aggro. Use Drain Samba 2 to help keep HP high along with Cures and Curing Waltz when my health dropped to a bit to try and stay at full to keep Parade Gorget active. When Cobraclaw hit 70%, a Gnole came up and aggro'd. I thought I was done for but I kept at it. My HP was pretty good at the time, my MP was low, but my TP was almost always at 300% despite the various steps and Waltzes I did while fighting Cobraclaw. Koenig Shield helped a great deal thanks to Beast Killer. Switched to the Gnole after a bit thinking if I killed the Gnole, Cobraclaw would be easier, but after a taking it down to about 95% it healed up so I decided to stop feeding the Gnole TP and keep attacking Cobraclaw. After Cobraclaw's HP hit about 50% or so, it started to use Tornado Edge, but it dealt little damage and only gave me a status down once, which Healing Waltz got rid of seconds later. I kept chipping down Cobraclaw's HP and throwing Cures and Waltzes when necessary and keeping up Drain Samba 2. When Cobraclaw's HP was at about 30%, he seemed to spam Counterstance and Tornado Edge, but in the end he died and I was down to about 500ish/1289 HP. Then I soloed the Gnole, which was no problem at all. The Gnole turned out to be Decent Challenge with High Defense. Never did a weaponskill to keep TP high. Not particularly hard if you know how to solo on PLD/DNC, took about 10 minutes though. --Koaladevourer 22:03, 21 November 2008 (UTC) * Easily soloed as 75PLD/DNC with a mix of def and acc/eva gear, starting with about 120TP. Used TP only for waltzes, drain samba II and box step. MP were only necessary for flash, reprisal and rare Cure IVs when HP went low. Chibisuke 16:38, 6 July 2008 (UTC) *pld75/rdm ---AF with company sword and Iron ram shield. With phalanx on if I blocked with my shield I'd take 0 damage. Stoneskin lasted a while. Flash + recast. I ended up with 60% mana, didn't have to use chivalry. --Arawnplays 07:05, 8 November 2008 (UTC). *Soloed by a 75 PLD/WAR, used chivalry and 2hr near the end to be safe. --Herou 20:06, 5 July 2008 (UTC) *Easily duod with 75 PLD/NIN & 75 RDM/WHM *Solo'd easily as a 75Nin/32Dnc, easiest way is to just pull him under the bridge, nothing in aggro range, he missed very often and Drain Samba took care of everything otherwise. *Soloed as 75NIN/WAR, pull away from Tower and Gnoles in area, Orcish Counterstance was a little annoying, but finished him with 1k HP left. * Solo'ed this as a 75DRG/WHM; The fight itself wasn't too difficult, other than I ended with about 15MP but being Elvaan, other races might have it easier there. I didn't even need blink and stoneskin before the fight. Only hard part was avoiding aggro from the Decrepit Gnoles, which I was very lucky on, though I had a few close calls. *Almost killed as a DRG75/BLU28 with decent gear (I just hit 75 so no gear you'd see on a endgame DRG, no merits). Went during campaign so no exp loss if I died and I could use temp items and I had Sigil Regen and Refresh. Was almost too easy. I started fight by pulling south towards the cliffside, but I should have gone down more as a Gnole was nearby). With campaign items I had 1700+ hp and 200+ mp. Just kept up cocoon and used low mp spells for healing breath. Campaign ended mid-fight. I got it to about 20% and it used a move called Tornado Edge which gave me MaxHP/MP- stats, taking away my buffs. I think I could have taken him spamming fast spells but a gnole aggroed at the wrong time and I died when he was at 14%. --Illek 20:57, 16 September 2008 (UTC) * Soloed as 67 DRG/BLU. Wyvern pulled hate early on before my first weaponskill, so starting with 100%+ TP would be advisable. After that it was the usual game of keeping HP up while whittling him down. Around 15% things got interesting when it hit me with Tornado Edge and then put up Counterstance, and I was forced to turn around briefly so as not to get countered to death. Other than that it was a fairly smooth fight, and I never felt like I was losing control of the battle. Sigil Refresh required. - Ooka 04:02, October 15, 2009 (UTC) * Soloed as 75 NIN/DNC. Spawned/fought beneath the ramp of the tower, received no aggro from neither Orc or Gnoles. Simple fight as others have stated; chose /DNC for safety, didn't bother to store TP before hand. Only "buffs" were Sigil-Regen + Utsusemi: Ni before spawn. * Soloed as 75 NIN/THF very easy but a bit long about 10~ minutes. Has a lot of HP and Orcish Counterstance makes the fight last longer and may wipe your shadows as much his attacks. Gnoles did come extremely closer than I believed they would, but I got lucky and didn't get aggro. After the final cutscene, I did get good aggro from a Sprite that was actually further than any of the Gnoles that came close. So be careful with that camp and try to remain in the middle. --DiaMante 09:30, 23 May 2008 (UTC) *Solo'd 75 DRG/WHM with Good Gear and Wyrm Armet, I let my wyvern tank and die during fight and recalled... You can get aggro under ramp. Aggro occurred at the end of fight had to Reraise to click ??? at the end. Fairly easy fight. *Soloed as 75THF/NIN, Popped the NM and fought it down the bank close to the stream. Didn't touch any other mob. Bloody Bolts & Acid Bolts. *Solo'ed as 75 Thf/Nin. I first killed the nearby Gnole, then attacked the Bowshooter on top of the platform. Used Hide to make it Desapwn to avoid link with the NM (it's Tough - can kill but respawn on it and the Gnole is annoyingly quick). Popped the NM and fought it down the bank close to the stream. The NM is by far easier than the Bowshooter on the platform. Quite easy. --Lokithor 23:10, 13 March 2008 (UTC) *Soloable by DNC/NIN, pull the gnole to the river about 1/2 way between the two posts (a gnole comes close to this spot but never aggroed, i killed this gnole before the fight in case of aggro but it respawned halfway through the fight) started the fight with an evasion build, used a Jack-o'-Lantern for extra evasion. The Orc's accuracy wasn't that great when my shadows where down I used violent flourish to stun, then used "utsi: ichi" (saved ni incase of interupption), used drain samba for most of the fight occasionly changed to haste samba when hp was max. used dancing edge and building flourish a few times during the fight (don't need to if you wanna be more safe fight will just take longer). fight took 14mins without any real problems. --RaverUK 11:51, 12 December 2008 (GMT) *Solo as 75 PUP/DNC frame Tarutaru (Fully merited as of June VU, Animator +1, Various Usukane equipment). Killed the only Gnole I was worried about aggroing and did the CS for the Fight. The CS is pretty lengthy and the Gnole repopped and aggroed and the NM was still at 95%. I wasn't sure about the Orc's evasion (since it is a Monk), so I used Sushi instead of Carbonara. Gnole Accuracy was low, and was able to tank it while I killed the Orc NM. The fight got a little close in the end. Killed the orc and used Ventriloquy to stick my Automaton on the Gnole while I ran over to the ???. I'm sure I could have defeated the Gnole just as well but just in case I was going to die I wanted to complete the quest. Gnole deaggroed me and my Automaton during the CS. Used Spectral Jig to get back to the Outpost without any problems. --Ami 03:40, 26 June 2008 (UTC) *Soloable by PUP/NIN using a Soulsoother Head setup. *Soloed at a 75 BLU/DNC, with no problem at all. When I first read these testimonials I was getting scared that I would die. I tried to Clear the Gnoles away first but soloing them took too long, as they would repop before I even finished the next one. The main help for this fight, if you want to call it that, was I called my npc before the fight, although I did not need too, but the few cure 4's helped when NM did the Tornado move and I was hit with HP,MP,TP down. I did not get any tp before the fight I just popped it and went ahead. The fight was easy. I pulled NM to the little ledge near the river and no Gnoles agroed, and the Orc on the platform never blinked at me. It was a very easy fight. I ended up with 300 tp anyway and did Distortion for the kill. The decent challenge Gnoles were harder than the NM. Any blu/dnc should have no problem soloing. If you worry and your NPC is about level 60 then call it up for some added healing. Do not let these testimonials scare you. I went in thinking I was going to die, and laughed my way through the fight.--Tomnickles 08:16, 3 September 2008 (UTC) *Duo'd 75BLU/NIN and 75SMN/WHM. Used SMN to pop so Carby auto attacked. Moved to safer spot under ramp. SMN concentrated on healing and BLU just Skill Chained for lots of damage. Fun fight and funny CS's. --Kiat *Solo as 75 BLM/RDM, sleep/grav/bind, took 6 nukes total. Thunder III > IV > Burst II > (Manafont) Thundaga III > Thunder III > Thunder IV. Aggro by sight was very easily avoided by kiting him to G-9 past the telepoint. --Bekisa 20:23, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :*Solo as 75 BLM/RDM as above poster. Killing at Telepoint is a wonderful place. Getting him there is dangerous. There are two Orcs that patrol on the way. If you are lucky you they will both be on the north or south "walls" of H-9 allowing you to bring him around without links. I got links 2 out of three times trying this. First time i was able to sleep NM and link and I decided to log out and retry. NM had returned to spawn point. I expected to have to respawn NM so was not buffed up. Even thought I had logged out he reagroed for far away with his back to me ><. Kite to Tele, linked again, no buffs, died. Tried one more time, was lucky with links. No other problems although one oddity. 6 out of 9 nukes were 1/2 resists... I have 312 elemental w/o Aquilo's staff. Thunder only resisted once out of 4 casts. blizzard resisted 4 out of 4, so maybe NM is resistant to ice. Also cast Fire IV once and was resisted bleh. But sleepable so doesn't matter. April 4, 2009 :*If he picks up links on the way to the telepoint, simply wait for them to get near the telepoint (so that they're out of their normal roaming range), cast Sleepga, and get on a chocobo. The links will lose hate and depop, leaving the NM behind. Note that if you're not soloing, all party members will need to get on a chocobo to depop the links. Better yet, after the initial cutscene, have all party members except the popper go back to the telepoint and wait there on a chocobo until the NM is pulled and slept and the links are depopped by the puller. --Elwynn 03:01, April 30, 2010 (UTC) *soloed as 75BLM/RDM instead of going through the telepoint i chose to take him to the maw. you only cross 2 orc's which i did not have a problem avoiding. popped him w/ sneak no aggro. then sleep1 reapply invisible and just run to the maw. try and take a path which would not make you aggro orc's if invisible was not on. once u get to the maw just sleep > gravity > nuke 2x. repeat until death. gravity did not last longer than 2 spells for me.(running to max range after each spell) sleep stuck every time. long enough to get back mp. i manafont'd but i don't think it is necessary. burst2/thundaga3 averaged 14-1500. water4/waterga3 did 1000ish. no resists. capped elemental skill. 1 merit in enfeebling. 115-INT(thunder/water) 256-skill(enfeebling) Mythrillboots - Valfor 10:13, 7 May 2009 (UTC) *Solod as a 75 Rdm/nin, didnt even need to convert. :) --Millionsknives 20:55, 12 March 2008 (UTC). *Soloed as 75 RDM/NIN, half decent gear, no food, no TP at start, had to sleep one Gnole for duration of fight. Tornado Edge was a pain but with SS and phalanx you should have no problems. --Lethaniol 15:39, 24 September 2008 (UTC) *Soloed as 75 RDM/BLU. Protect, Phalanx, and Cocoon had the NM hitting for 0-20ish on normal hits, 60-80 on counterstance counters, and about 50-70 on criticals. Wasn't too bad. About as hard as the San D'Oria 7-1 Orc. Used attack food to speed the process. --Dashknocker 23:00, 9 May 2008 (UTC) *Soloed on 75 RDM/WHM. Fully buffed and popped NM. Didn't break Stoneskin and was able to sleep it before running to the Maw. NM followed without any links. Afterwards the fight was a breeze, the only problem was counterstance but it still wasn't a problem if you keep phalanx, ice spikes and recast stoneskin. *Duoable by a RDM/NIN and a BRD/WHM. The fight took approximately 7-8 minutes of time. *Duoed with RDM/NIN and SMN/WHM. Garuda was the tank until around 20% when the NM finally managed to defeat her. After that, I (RDM/NIN) lost shadows pretty fast, due to counter. Wasn't a too difficult fight. --Woooodum 12:18, 9 June 2008 (UTC) *Soloed by WHM75/NIN, pulled to the maw in 2 stages (due west, repose, south near the river). No aggro concerns at all there, and used repose liberally to reapply buffs/debuffs and rest MP. It's also nice against Tornado. No resists seen to repose *Soloed by Mithra 75 SMN/WHM. Pulled the NM to the Campaign Battle tower and kite killed him with Carby using Meteorite at every resummon. Races with lower MP might want to consider bringing some Juices or an MP item because the fight can run long and I was getting short on MP at the end. --Jeminijem 17:53 December 8, 2008 *Solo'd as 75 SMN/SCH. Call carby, cast Invis,Run to MAW, Heel Carby and use Healing Ruby II and melee along side. Use Healing ruby II until carby is going to die. Before Carby dies, run to the south and call Fenrir and 2 hr. Use BP Rage as Needed. Can Kite back and forth with Carbuncle. Stoneskin will help. *Soloed by 75SMN/37SCH; full buffs before popping (recomend Sigil, full store of mp from sublimation at start) then carby pulled to the Jugner tele crystal. Then carby kited between the edges of the clear area, only using carbuncle and meteorite to plant hate on carby. --Zhecks 03:05, 1 April 2008 (UTC) *Soloed as 75 BST/WHM - Tricky setup because of the divided zone, but once the fight is going its not bad. Strategy is as follows: Charm a tiger, go through gate, use invisible, go to ??? cancel invisible at the ??? when it looks clear and spawn orc. Move back up towards water's edge and send pet to fight, recast invisible. Move to the lookout perch that lets you fall over to the other side (not the one across the water's edge) and drop off the side. Heel pet. When the Pet is on the other side of the ramp, either let it die or release/re-charm and send to fight the NM orc again (the others that linked will not be on you and will de-spawn or trail back to their specified area). Charm whatever you can as you move along the water's edge, eventually crossing over and throwing more pets at the NM. You will eventually reach a point with biddybugs, I made this my camp to fight him. I would just move about them and send them at the NM until he died. Then I crossed over the river again (there is a small bridge to get across near the biddybugs) and went up and over the ramp on the other side of the bridge, through the mid-section of the map via the wooden gate, went invisible back to the ???, canceled invisible and clicked the ??? again to get the final cut scene. Hopefully this helps some BST out there, wish I'd had known about the door ahead of time myself! --Fujilives 03:46, 2 June 2008 (UTC) **This is a good strategy, but it didn't work for me. I ended up leading an Angry Orc Parade through Jugner when Leave didn't shake the aggro. During my second attempt, I made a small modification. I used the same spawn/stealth method, but I pulled the NM down south to H-11 and fought him right in front of the maw. There were no mobs here, which means no charmables, so I burned 2 Carries on the NM. Getting back to the ??? was a breeze. Anyway, yes, your strategy did help a fellow BST. Thank you! BST rules!!! --Sivara 17:27, 27 June 2008 (UTC) *This may freak some people out, but...... Solo as BST64/WHM32. Familiarized a Smilodon and pulled to (G-6) using the ramp at (I-7) where I used Biddybugs. Let the tiger die to avoid them pesky links. Used an Earth Staff to minimize damage between pet swaps. Camp is (G-6) to (I-6). DO NOT jump in. There is a Sprite (At least on Odin Server) in the middle of the camp. Use it when yellow HP, bugs run out of steam too fast to heal. In case of a mischarm, run and keep spamming charm at the bug. I didn't use Sic, for fear of hate. Took about 10 bugs to do. Tornado Edge WILL take about 1/4 of a bugs HP, so be prepared for fast swaps near the end. Took 20 mins. *Trio'd by a terribly equiped DNC74, a DRK71, and a DRK59 with just a bit of trouble. One accidental death, but no real panic. Keep him off to the East side along the river but a few more steps North and you should be fine. --Quintes 13:11, 26 March 2009 (UTC) *Solo'd by a well-geared PLD75/RDM. Extremely easy and straightforward, none of their abilities supposed any problem. Atonement comes in very handy. Pulled to the teleport crystal to fight it comfortably. * Solo blm75/rdm37 above average gear, max lightning potency, lv3 burst2. sneak, pop, invisible, run to maw, 12mins NM dead. Thunder4 1295, Burst2 1624, freeze2 896 (sorc. tonban/hyorin obi- was ice day) i agree with previous post of avoiding ice, 1296 thunder4, 1624 burst2, 1624 burst2, 1296 thunder4. gl! Tandem 06:47, March 16, 2010 (UTC) With trusts Solod as 61THF/DNC